


High Hopes Low Memory

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [43]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lots of Angst, Memory Loss, Mentioned Character Injury, anyways what happened after the second of the aforementioned fics, character injury, it hurts so much more if you do, mention of bandages, seriously like there is a lot of angst, so you'll want to read those first, this is connected to both high hopes low parenting skills and high hopes lots of food, tws for:, when i wrote the last line i read it in paddy's voice and my gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Several hundred miles from Bay Hollow City, a young wood elf wakes up in the care of a travelling carnival. Of course, they have a lot of questions.The problem is, they’re not the only ones.
Relationships: None
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Kudos: 7





	High Hopes Low Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubbleDramatically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleDramatically/gifts).



> This baby is short but not sweet and is connected to both “High Hopes Low Parenting Skills” and “High Hopes Lots of Food”. You’re going to want to read those before this one or else you’ll spoil some things for yourself.

When he woke up, his head felt like someone had been hammering away at it like a sword on an anvil.

A weak cough left his throat, and he reached up when he realised something heavy and plastic was pressed to his nose. “Whoa, hey, hey, you’re alright. You’re okay, we got you.” Slowly, he cracked his eyes open, seeing a purple tiefling beside him. She smiled, eyes bright and curls falling over one shoulder. “Hey, bud. How do you feel?”

When he opened his mouth, a crackling and hoarse groan escaped him. He let his head fall back against whatever he was laying on—a cot? He wasn’t sure what it was, exactly, just that there was a pillow under his head. _Where am I? What happened?_

“Hey, Faith, what’s up?” A gruff voice called, and he saw the massive head of a large blue dragonborn appear in the doorway. The tiefling—Faith, he guessed—turned to look at him.

“Our guest’s awake. Go tell Monroe.” She grinned, and he grinned back before ducking out into the hall. Turning back to the elf, she said, “You were really hurt when we picked you up. Any chance that you know where you’re from? We couldn’t find any idea or medical information on you.”

“Wh-what?”

“Yeah. We were travelling to Imerloth when we saw you on the side of the road. Picked you up, couldn’t find any ID, so…” Shrugging, she said, “We brought you to our doctors. I think they did pretty good.”

The dragonborn, Wralin, returned with a dwarf with a bushy beard and a bright smile. Faith helped…the elf sit up. Something felt…wrong somehow. “This is Monroe. He owns the carnival.” Wralin explained, the slightest hint of an accent to his voice. The elf found that he couldn’t quite place it.

Monroe held out a hand, smiling. “We’ve got a lot of questions we need to ask you.” Hesitantly, the wood elf shook it. “But first, what’s your name?”

Reaching up, the wood elf rubbed the back of his head. His fingers found bandages. When they came away, small flakes of dried blood flecked his fingertips, and he blinked a couple times while staring at the blanket. “My name?” Monroe nodded, and Faith and Wralin exchanged looks. Worry crossed both of their faces as they did, and the wood elf took a few breaths. “I…I don’t…” He shook his head, looking up at all of them. A weak, nervous smile parted his lips. “I’m sorry, I don’t…I don’t think I remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, guess you’ll just have to find out what happens next in the next chapter of “High Hopes Low Parenting Skills”! Don’t worry, I think I know what’s going to happen. We’ll see from there.


End file.
